


we don't do the same drugs no more

by jamjessy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Dumb parenting, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Divorce, Snow Day, but not really cause it's true love, but really minor dw, minchan divorced a year before the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjessy/pseuds/jamjessy
Summary: minho and chan find out jeongin’s been hiding weed.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue why i wrote this… maybe because i've finally told my college friends i used to hide weed during high school (i had a very good reason, alright? my friends were too stupid to hide it and they'd bring weed to school when we were just supposed to have dumb parties at one of their houses. so it was on me to do something so nobody would get spelled. i'm pretty sure one of them was 'invited to remove themselves from our school' but dats story)... but that's a maybe
> 
> just to make it clear, i wasn't a drug dealer. i would just make sure dumb people would stop making dumb decisions. we're all in college now and my friends are nice, crazy people and i write fanfiction occasionally so yeah, i'm a fucking nerd and forestry major.

“it’s all your fault. it always is. you’re always the _cool_ dad and i’m the witch,” minho said first - but he always does anyway.

the aged man was a lot of chan’s firsts, once.

“don’t start it now, min.”

“don’t start-” he gets as pink as a bubblegum. chan thinks it’s a cute thing his - grumpy - _ex_ -husband could do. “what do you mean, _don’t start now_?”

minho tries to copy chris’ thick, aussie accent but it does not sound good. he keeps saying… 

“he could have gone to jail. do you understand that? your only child would be bailed by your forties. he’s still in high school, chan.”

“minho. listen,” chan touches the base of his nose. he’s too tired to handle another one of minho’s freak outs. “some kid caught a spliff inside his locker room and there’s barely any evidence that the thing is actually jeongin’s. anyway, no kid goes to jail because they’re curious. not in la, you know that _too well_. third year of college, do you remember those parties changbin would throw?”

those were the good times. nowadays, chan’s too tired to handle anything. his job, all the moving to a new apartment, the divorce.

maybe _that’s_ the reason minho and he broke up - it’s one hundred percent the reason why they broke up. his life was a mess half of the time, the only two stable things being his love for music and for jeongin - that child was much more important than anything he ever had in his life. suddenly, minho couldn’t see himself in chan’s life equation.

“first of all, fuck you. second of all, jeongin? curious? not him. he barely _knows_ what drugs are, i raised him well. oh god, it’s you that goes too easy on him. all of your _free spirit_ bs. i can’t believe i’m the one who gets to have him just for the weekends. you had a great lawyer, i have to admit that.”

the principal’s secretary stares at them. her eyes roll. she must get a couple like them arguing over her papers each week, chan thinks.

thing is, lee minho could be really mean when he really wanted to. it never hurt chan because well, they’ve got used to each other. six years in their marriage and chan was bulletproof.

minho could question his parenting as much as he wanted. but jeongin's wellness was not some battle they could win.

with their son, the love they shared for him, it would never be like that.

“hey,” chan said, he was very calm. “jeongin was the one who picked me. he _chose_ to stay with me because the judge thought he was mature enough to do so - make his own decisions, think what’s best for _him_ and not for us - so he did. not me. not the lawyers. not anyone. lee jeongin.”

“the judge. give me a break, chan. i’m his father and i, too, know what’s best for my son. she clearly made the wrong decision here.”

minho sounds like he regrets all his words, all the time, when it comes to his husband. well… _ex_ now.

“look, min,” he’s too used to the nickname to simply drop it. it isn’t like chan is still in love with him because he’s not. _he isn’t._ he still sees a friend in minho, that’s all. someone he can speak with, really speak, when they are not arguing over something. chan has to be his friend because they share the same story, the same love, and the same responsibility over their son. there couldn't be hate between them. some regrets? probably. _yes._ but never hate. “it’s not about us, ok? i know you understand. god, i wish i didn’t know you _that_ well _._ it's never about which parent is the best or what we think about each other. don’t you think i’m worried as well? he’s my son too."

minho shrugs. “it doesn't look like you are.”

“right, but i am. not about some shitty drugs some emo kid probably gave him. i’m worried about our son keeping secrets from us. real secrets. our innie is lying to us when he couldn’t keep small things to himself.”

minho smiles, fixing his gray scarf. it was a cold day outside.

“do you remember when he told me about getting dori?” chan nods. of course he does, it is one of his favorite memories. “it was always a secret right?”

“dori was your birthday present that year. jeongin was ten. he couldn’t keep the secret for a whole day. of course i remember.”

“we were so excited about having a new pet in the house. he was. he told me everything even before it was bedtime. how his day was, how you guys visited the animal shelter dori used to live. during dinner before that, i thought jeongin was about to puke on his food but he was only trying to hold his tongue.”

“it didn’t work, clearly. i had to pick dori two days later, almost a month before your birthday.”

“he’s a smart boy like his father,” and minho was staring at chan.

chan is going to meet a new person and start a new relationship. someone who, too, will like his messy house and the fact that sometimes he cries during adam sandler’s movies - jesus, someone who will watch those foolish movies with him on fridays like minho did - he was a saint, really.

chan’s movies were cinema crap. at least, minho would always have new material - blurry pictures of his husband's wet eyes, his nose all disgusting and running. 

they had been an odd pair, a good one, once.

“yeah, like his appa too.”

“do you remember all of those photos you’ve taken of them? innie and the cats. you even had them hanging in your studio. what, do you still have it?”

chan nods again. “i could never take them down. they inspire my music.”

minho sighs in his place - they're in the middle of a school corridor, a wall with a bunch of trophies looking at them.

chan fixes their beanies, snow is silently falling outside a window.

“what did we do wrong, chan?” minho asks. “i know you don’t care about school. you were self made and all that shit. but i do, and i know jeongin does too. i keep track sometimes and his grades started to drop two months ago. i should have known. i thought it was only a phase or whatever… but now this. that’s not him at all.”

“what if it is, uh? what if that's jeongin and that’s exactly why they called us both. i mean, we are his parents, minho. of course we will always think our child is perfect.”

“it’s all our fault.”

“it’s not. partially, maybe. but not everything.”

minho looks impatient. he _is_ impatient all the time really. minho is folding and unfolding his gloves. he’s impatient and angry and grumpy because he knows chan is absolutely right.

and that’s what his ex-husband hates the most: to be completely wrong.

“why would jeongin be doing drugs? you’re pretty messy but truly kind. and what you lack in brain cells i have in-”

“thanks, i suppose,” chan says. he laughs too.

“let me finish, alright? what i mean is… we were never bad parents to jeongin. even during the divorce. sometimes i think… i think he wanted us to be apart for some time. everyone did. my parents. your sister. jeongin wasn’t happy about it, of course, but he was always such a smart kid, chan. he knew what real happiness was because we showed him that, so he knew we weren’t as happy as a couple anymore.”

“he’s special,” chan simply whispers.

“but what if he’s not? and we just want him to be, so bad. what if hedoesn’t want to be special? fuck,” the secretary stares at them. _this is an educational environment, sir,_ her bored eyes tell. “i’ve always told you we should have adopted a second child. maybe a little girl. they say it’s good for boys to grow up in a woman biased home.”

“they?” chan asks.

“sometimes i watch mom youtube, alright? don’t make the hard questions right now. i can feel my brain touching my scalp. i’m going to kill lee jeongin.”

chan grins.

“you will not, you’re always sweet with him. we could adopt another child. an older one, maybe? it doesn’t always have to be a baby, you know, i’ve always said it. you were the one who fell in love at first sight - not that i regret it. or you, of course.”

chan had an huge heart and it was all filled with jeongin’s memories. his first smile, the moment he started to write by his own, that day jeongin and minho kept arguing over who was the best drag queen on rupaul’s drag race - violet chachki for minho, bob the drag queen for jeongin - during minho’s homophobic aunt funeral.

you know, important moments - they’ve all hated that woman.

chan had all of them inside his heart, to never, ever, let them go.

“you know we are too old for another child. _shit-_ ” minho hits his own forehead. “you were kidding, weren’t you?”

chan tights his shoulders so they won’t shake. he can’t hold his smile though.

“we were supposed to be divorced, kitty.” he whispers.

minho becomes as red as a beet.

“it’s fine, really,” chan tells min. “sometimes i forget too. you still have a room in my place, goddamn it.”

“if you thought i’d let you raise my son by your own, christopher bang, you were very wrong. actually, you can shove that hwang hyunjin lawyer of yours up your ass. you can’t clean at all and the only two dishes you know how to cook are ramen and popcorn, and that’s not even food.”

“right, minho, now shut up ‘cause you have a-”

minho had a couple of lost eyelashes on top of his rosy cheeks for a while and that's been bothering him. chan had to get close to his face to touch them with his fingers. perhaps, he got too close. chan feels minho’s breath slowing down as he watches the brownest eyes lightly close. minho feels more like himself - more relaxed - when he’s by chan's side.

minho lips taste like melted ice and oranges.

nobody ever said anything about losing the love you once felt. it just gets lost sometimes. for some people, it comes back in slow steps.

a door's opened so they fall apart.

a voice - that sounds too much like it is seungmin’s, jeongin’s favorite teacher and minho’s nemesis - says. “are these your parents? i thought you said they divorced a year ago.”

jeongin doesn’t know what to tell him. he’s been crying a bit and missing his family too much.

“yes, they are. they’re pretty weird and a bit complicated. just don't mind them.”

_/_/_/

"i hope you know that you're grounded for the rest of your life, lee jeongin," his appa says while his dad drives through the snow layers.

"you're not."

"he is, chan. we're lucky enough the school is not reporting. i hate seungmin but sometimes i think he deserves a raise."

"don't pest seungmin, minho, he's a very nice guy," chan sides his body toward the backseats. "and you, that chance the rapper show you and jisung wanted to attend so much, that's not going to happen anymore, do you hear me? and your phone stays with me for the next two weeks, the ipad and your laptop too."

"what if he needs it for school?" minho is the one who actually whispers.

"he can have mine. what they found in your locker room, that's not cool. you know that, right kid?"

"yes, sir," jeongin answers, small. it is twice scary to be scolded by his dad, not his appa, who's usually all sunshines and pretty loose about things. not hidden drugs though.

"you've got your dad and i really worried, jeongin. i really thought they would get you spelled or something. do you understand how hard it would be to find you another good school? we both worked really hard to get you into a private school with a scholarship, these places aren't usually that cheap. the… weed. whoever gave you that, jeongin, they're not in the right path in life." minho completes. 

"jesus, you just sounded like the white people at my parents' church," chan says by the same time minho does too. " _shut the fuck up, christopher."_

jeongin doesn't tell them but he takes the guilt over felix, who's a close friend but it's raised by very homophobic parents. if he stays at home, felix gets beat up for being gay so he has to stay at his boyfriends'. the problem is, the guy is a total asshole that makes lix sell pills and other drugs for minors in exchange for a roof over his head and paid bills.

felix is brilliant. he understands art better than anyone jeongin knows and his makeup is always very experimental and freely-like. jeongin doesn't tell him, yet, but he's been into him for some time.

jeongin is a good student. actually, he's very humble and one of the school's best - sometimes his appa just freaks out because, for minho, an a minus turnt into a b plus is the end of the world. he's very dramatic. that, jeongin can handle later.

felix doesn't have a dad or an appa in his life. but he has jeongin, and that must mean something good.

it is silent for a while inside the car.

jeongin coughs.

"i don't know if that's the right moment to tell you," he tells his parents first handley. "but i received a new email earlier, from ucla. the teacher said, _how did he say it again- oh._ she said they are looking for young minds, fresh meat, for their computer science intern's group. somebody said my name, i don't know _how_ really, i think it has to do with seungmin, so i've got the invitation. it's volunteer work until i get into college, though."

chan never hit his car's breaks so harshly in his life.

minho's lips are open, shaped like a small o. the rest of his face is.… completely blown away. the snow keeps falling outside.

"you mean uc… from the la?" minho asks.

jeongin nods.

"what other ucla is there?" jeongin says, smirking. he looks just like minho when he's being a smarty pants - chan thinks it is annoyingly beautiful.

chan gasps. his parents can be so annoying. 

"we're raising a genius, min," his dad says.

"don't be stupid, christopher."

they end up understanding later, when felix breaks up with his dumb ass boyfriend and _finally_ kisses jeongin. felix ends up spending the summer more in chan and jeongin's place than his own.

and, well, minho comes by too. scolds jeongin and chan's mess _a lot_ , cooks them all pizza and finds a new, less of a nerd and more like an artist son in felix, makes sure chan is sleeping eight hours a night, and not mixing new tracks throughout his nights.

jeongin tells his parents the truth and they get it - those two were really the best parents in the whole world.

but that's story for later. for now, maybe they could talk about that new kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [theme song: chance the rapper - same drugs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be37-T72DNk)
> 
> p.s: i’m gonna guilt global warming 100% for the climate inaccuracy that is this fanfic. it’s a shit show really.
> 
> p.p.s: let me entertain you with my dumb ass mind for a sec. in the first version of this story, we were set somewhere in la. why? ‘cause i wanted chan to be a rich music producer and jeongin to get rid of the fact he’s a minor with weed easily. so, of course, i immediately thought about la. for the coziness and well, *the aesthetics*, i also thought it would be really cool if it snowed - i also wanted minho in a scarf just because. so, let me ask you, does it snow in los angeles? OF COURSE NOT OH MY GOD. am i changing this fact just for my story? yes, absolutely. will i still keep it? yep. fuck you geography. it took me 15 hours, a b- minus in chemistry, and washing some dishes to finally get that. i lmao when i finally understood my mistake.
> 
> i love happy comments btw uwu


	2. the opposite of love is fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan caughts jeongin smoking weed some years later. they talk. minho does what he always does best - he fixes their mess. a marriage proposal happens and the family gets bigger. twice. 
> 
> well, three times if you count uncle changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i have no clue why i wrote this one. the idea just popped inside my mind one morning and i started writing. this is definitely the last chapter this story will get so it kind of works as an epilogue. i hope you don’t find it too strange. i know it’s kinda shitty that drugs are a current subject on these but…. i don’t care really. i never saw weed as something that would destroy my life or smth. what the hell am i talking i don’t even know anymore…..
> 
> anyways, happy valentine’s. i spent mine’s studying geometry yikes. my brain is melting.
> 
> here’s the baby.

"i knew i'd find you here."

"i'm that obvious?" jeongin asks, the city lights shining on his eyes.

"no, but i'm your dad."

chan is old. and when he means old, he  _ means  _ it. old means gray, lost hairs that are actually reducing and thinning day by day; it means wrinkles and it means watching jeongin become an adult, whoever he wants to be.

they're apart - chan has his job he doesn't know how to drop after so many years doing the same thing, creating and mixing new music, and jeongin's finishing his phd. they're fine but they're extremely busy. it's good to see each other again.

this jeongin is taller and thinner. he has to wear glasses and, different from his husband, lee felix, he's not very into fashion - he mostly wears jeans and band t-shirts lately. if he didn't love him so much, felix would certainly have dropped him for bad taste. jeongin looks more grumpy and less childish - he looks more and more like minho. chan wants to get jealous sometimes, but he can't.

"are you?" jeongin jokes. they're on top of a hill. two cars - chan's and jeongin's - close by. the younger is resting his arms on a fence. the city of los angeles shining upon them. it's a chilly night. "what's my favorite star wars movie, then?"

"the last jedi, 'cause you're tasteless."

"uh," jeongin fixes his glasses. he's impressed. "you're right, actually."

"as i said, i'm your dad. the coolest one."

"where's the other dad?" jeongin asks, after a smoke.

"where do you think? at home. bothering changbin. they're soulmates."

"fuck off," jeongin laughs. he feels a bit easy. "i can't believe you three live together. i mean, i get it. changbin and appa have been friends since college but, for christ's sake, they can't live a day without fighting."

"it distracts me. it's already too boring without you. i don't like to be without them either."

jeongin's eyebrows raise. "are you talking about changbin or appa?"

"don't tell him," chan looks at the stars. he barely can't see them even from the top. the la lights never change. "but i love your appa to this day. i don't know how not to. he fucks up my heart very much."

jeongin smiles. "i can't believe you two are still divorced to this day. jesus, dad. you two are disgustingly in love but it's so hard to understand sometimes."

"that's why the weed?" chan points to the small cigarette between jeongin's fingers. "so you can  _ understand  _ things better?"

"oh, not really. i thought it would actually help change things. the reality. but it doesn't, nothing is changing. i'm just getting groggy. appa sent you, didn't he?"

"of course it was him. who did you think it'd be? minho's a menace."

"and you still love him."

"and i still love him."

"it's understandable," jeongin says. "i don't know what i'm doing half the time without felix. i don't know what i would do without him right now. is he at home?"

"yes, he's at home and safe with minho. you're the one who's been missing."

jeongin shakes his head. "i've been here the whole evening. thinking. it wasn't working so i just," he shakes the hand with the cigarette. "you know. don't worry, it's bad weed. felix gave it to me like, a year ago, as an inside joke. it's just a spliff, you know like…"

"jeongin," chan fixes his leather jacket. "you're almost thirty. fuck, you're finishing your doctor's degree in what? a month? you're an adult now. i couldn't care less. you're a father now, that's what worries me. don't smoke close to yuna, though. or your  _ appa  _ is going to beat you, and i'm not doing anything about it."

"c'mon, dad. you know i wouldn't i just…" jeongin's eyes get a bit wet. "i'm just overwhelmed. i've been for a while."

"about yuna?" chan asks.

"about  _ everything _ ," it feels relieving to say it out loud. "fuck, there's so much in my mind right now. what if i'm not enough for her? what if she hates me? what if i drop her or if i can't change her? i'm so, so awkward when she's around. you've got to see lix. it's like he has been her parent for  _ ages _ ."

"do you love her?" jeongin feels the heaviness of those four words.

"if i love yuna?" jeongin asks his old man. "i don't think i've loved anything - anybody - else more than i love her. and, it's been what? less than a month. twenty two days. and i already love her so, so much. and she's so unpredictable. it's nothing like math."

chan smiles. "it's  _ nothing  _ like math. but it's enough. your love will be enough, innie. more than enough."

"do you think so, dad?" and he sounds just like his jeongin, but many years younger. just a boy out of high school, trying to assemble his life's pieces. a bit of felix. a bit of minho and chan. even a bit of changbin, who was like an uncle who would steal all his snacks.

"i'm sure. look at me. i dropped you when you were ten months old."

jeongin laughs, a lot. "i actually believe you."

"it's true. you were such an active baby. you wouldn't stop moving so one day i had you and well, suddenly, you weren't in my arms anymore. your appa screamed more than you did. we went straight to the hospital. the doctor kept saying it was just a scare and a small bump behind your head. minho thought you'd die without an x-ray of your brain, so she - the doctor - took the thing."

"he keeps the picture of my skull inside his wallet. i saw it once. he told me it was nothing."

"your appa is such a weird man, i don't know why i keep him sometimes," they both laugh. "he adores yuna. you and felix might be in trouble."

"when's appa not trouble?" 

well… never.

with hell comes the devil - chan's phone rings inside his jacket. it's minho.

" _ how's he? _ " he asks, too desperately.

"he's fine, min. we're just…" jeongin hands chan his cig. chan burns the end of it on his lips and puts it out by the wooden fence. "hanging out."

" _ hanging out? oh my god, christopher. do you know how late it is? felix is worried and yuna won't stop crying. _ "

" _ we are fiiine _ ," felix shouts in the back. " _ little yuna is finally farting. she had the cramps. _ "

" _ shut it, felix, _ " minho says over him. 

"you're so chaotic, minho. i have jeongin, alright? we're going home."

" _ can you bring dinner? i'll kiss you if you bring chinese. _ "

chan buys chinese, a whole family meal of it.

jeongin is overwhelmed but fine. any man would too if they saw yuna. she's the chubbiest baby, with always rosy cheeks, and the brightest smile - she'll smile at anything. yuna is like a tiny star - a small, small sun.

chan texts changbin asking if their friend can catch an uber and drive jeongin's car back to the apartment he shares with felix and yuna.  _ of course, don't worry, just save me some food _ , changbin texts back.

when they arrive home, minho is furious. chan thinks it's cute, as always.

they talk in the kitchen while jeongin holds his baby girl and kisses his husband.

it's all well now.

_/_/_/

_/_/_/

"i found him smoking close to the beach," chan tells min. "the same place we'd go when he was little. i thought he'd forget."

"i told he would be there. i have a sixth sense. also, iphones are easily traceable nowadays."

chan humms. he isn't feeling hungry at all.

"you are worried," minho says. minho copies chan's worried face - the pouty lips and the frown. "that's your worried face. i know you, old man."

then minho eats a full spring roll at once, it's very impressive. chan doesn't know why he thinks it is so attractive, maybe because he's gotten that man around for a couple of years now.

"don't freak out, ok? i found jeongin smoking a joint. he said felix gave it to him as an inside joke a while ago, you know why."

"hm, i know exactly why."

"he was nervous. about getting yuna and becoming a parent and everything else really. i think he was having a quarter life crisis, that's all."

"do you think we should worry?" minho whispers. the rest of the family is in the living room. changbin is screaming and making baby yuna laugh.

"no, not really. we had a good chat. until you called."

minho rolls his eyes. his hair is still very brown but just because minho's much more vain than chan. he dresses as he always does at home - large jeans and cozy sweater. chan looks at him, and it's  _ the same _ smile. the same min.

"i called because felix and i were worried - and hungry. that's so good, by the way," minho's chipmunk cheeks are full.

"you're welcome, grandpa."

"i kind of am one, ain't i? i don't mind though since yuna is so cute. and, shit, we're getting old anyway."

"not me. yuna's getting a hot grandpa," chan never stopped working out as the years came by. "i've been focusing on the abs lately."

"show me or it never happened."

"haha," chan's not smiling. "fuck you."

minho grabs another spring roll - he doesn't intend to leave the others' some.

chan is silent.

"you're starring, channie," minho says. he blushes a little bit.

"sorry, you look good today."

min has makeup on. he always looks good and fresh but the makeup makes his eyes even bigger and his lips plumper. it's hard to ignore.

minho turns one of his rings around his fingers - he looks the best with simple jewelry. "i had a date today. earlier," he tells chan, shyly. "he was good."

"oh, really?"

"yeah, really. why are you laughing?" chan wasn't laughing. he was just… grinning. "i can go on a date."

chan shrugs.

"of course you can. i said nothing."

"you're ridiculous, christopher.  _ oh my god _ . you're jealous, aren't you?"

" _ me? jealous?  _ no."

"you totally are. younghyun was nice. he was nice. he took me to an italian place and he was a gentleman."

"of course it was brian," chan says, not sounding jealous  _ at all _ . "he kept asking me who were you around the studio. the prick."

"don't get jealous, channie," minho pouts. he smiles, shyly again. "i'm not used to dates anymore, anyways. i'm too old. and i like my man dumb and built. he even opened the doors for me. i'm not used to all of that anymore."

chan opens a can of beer. "wait… why do i sound like i'm a caveman? i could totally open some doors and pay you a restaurant with tiny food."

minho drinks from the can. "well, you know i would hate it. i like my soju  _ very _ cold and my food asian."

"when are you free?" chan asks, too fast.

minho smiles behind the can. jackpot.

"i'm not going on a date with you, channie. you're a grandpa now, and i don't date old people."

"but i still have abs," chan whines and minho laughs. it's complicated but so, so light between them. 

"you do," minho holds chan by his belt. "if you show me your friends, maybe i can change ideas."

he winks then.

"look, yuna. dad and appa are being disgusting."

jeongin shows up in the kitchen with yuna in his arms. she's a healthy baby that loves to smile. minho makes grabby hands, stealing her from jeongin. that day, felix dressed her in a yellow onesie. 

minho forgets about chan completely. chan doesn't mind at all. yuna is the most beautiful baby alive.

"i'm gonna eat you all," minho mouths yuna's tiny fist. "yummy yummy. you're so tasty."

yuna, of course, laughs at her family.

"don't eat my baby, please," says jeongin. he's hungry as hell.

"i'm so hungry. dad, is that chinese?" jeongin asks chan.

"you're hungry because you're high," minho says. "yes, i know everything, mr. lee jeongin. your dad told me everything i needed to know. weed, really?"

"uh. i'm out," jeongin grabs him and felix two boxes of yakisoba. "she's all yours, old people. i'm going to chill with my husband."

"don't have sex on my sofa!" minho shouts when jeongin walks out the kitchen. chan tells him… "technically, it's  _ my  _ sofa."

"we share the bills."

"let me hold her," chan asks for yuna. "c'mon."

"she's getting sleepy. i think changbin tired her. very relatable, really. she's so smart."

“i’m gonna be careful.”

chan gets the baby and yuna doesn’t wait long before resting her head on his chest. it’s warm in there. “she enjoys the man boobs too,” minho whispers.

chan laughs as quietly as he can - little yuna is closing her eyes to sleep.

“shhh, don’t be silly.”

nothing really changed between them - but everything is changing now.

chan keeps having these realisations when yuna is on his arms. 

and he thinks minho gets it. they've always been good with talking without using many words.

"she'll need us," minho whispers while rubbing yuna's back. she's wetting chan's shirt, her little mouth open as she dozes tiredly. he doesn't mind, chan always loved kids.

"of course she will. you've always wanted a little girl," minho blushes. he nods. he doesn't know how chan still remembers such small things after so many time. he's the right man, isn't he? right for  _ minho _ , at least. "she's finally here. i would have freaked out too if i was on jeongin's skin. it's so different than having a boy."

"that's because you two are exactly the same. i've been jealous for a while, you know? of how you and jeongin are connected. it's something i will never have. not in the way you both have."

"she's going to be fine, isn't she?" chan asks minho because there isn't anyone else he trusts more in this world. minho smiles.

"yes, she'll be very loved. i keep telling jeongin he shouldn't worry. we'll all take care of her. i'm pretty sure changbin bought a whole toy store for her earlier. he always wanted a sugar baby, anyway."

" _ oh my god, minho! _ don't make jokes like that! she's just a baby!" chan is offended - but he can't stop smiling.

"she better keep up with me, then."

that's it. with chan holding a new piece of his heart on his arms, minho's face a bit dirty from the food he's been shoving down his throat, with felix shouting from the other room and jeongin chasing him, already asking for another baby in exchange for extra kisses and cuddles… chan's in the right place. what he had been scared of in the middle of so much love?

_ just ask him again when you feel your heart is ready for a restart _ . surprisingly, changbin was the one to tell him once.  _ he's been waiting, chris. longer than you think. _

"min," chan starts. he eyes get a bit wet because he always was a bit of a fluffy ball. "look at me."

minho - who only has eyes for yuna - turns at chan. "yes?"

"i love you. i… my heart never stopped loving you. i want you back."

"chan…" and minho's eyes are a bit wet as well. minho was actually a cry baby, he was just very good at hiding it. "but i never left. i could never leave you and innie."

"that's not what i mean,  _ shit.  _ i have a baby in my arms so, for christ's sake, don't make me kneel."

minho laughs. "you didn't do it the first time anyway."

"i hate it," chan finally says. "i hate it when you get out with other people. i hate it when everyone assumes we're a couple but we aren't anymore so we have to joke around every single time. i hate that it is a mess. i hate that jeongin thinks we're a mess. i don't want the same thing to happen to yuna and i want to love you.  _ properly  _ love you. i want that cheap ring i gave you - because we had no money back then - in your hand again. i still want so, so many things with you, min."

"jesus…" minho gasps. what is he supposed to say?

"you're supposed to say yes. if you want me back, of course," chan replies. they've always been good at saying many things without a lot of words.

"i've always got you, chris. don't think i'd ever let you go because i wouldn't."

jeongin, felix and changbin are watching everything from the kitchen's door. someone had to hold felix before he melt.

"appa," jeongin calls for minho. minho turns and he's looking at the other part of his odd family. "just say yes."

_/

minho and chan marry, again, a year later. yuna is the one who brings the flowers and the new, more expensive ring, because she learned how to walk faster than they thought she would.

jeongin finishes college and the family has a doctor now. minho cries during the whole ceremony and they eat pizza after - because that was what jeongin simply wanted. to stay close and simple and laugh a whole night with his family.

felix asks jeongin if they can adopt another baby. jeogin doesn't think twice. he has one condition though, it has to be a girl again. he knows how to start it the right way now.

changbin buys their kids more toys he can pay for - bang producer is the one who ends up paying for half the presents.

minho and chan get old, together. nothing could set them apart. jeongin’s appa and dad get - disgustingly - even closer.

they both cry when jeongin arrives home with his second daughter. they raised him well. 

now it's his time.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end i think? look, i love these characters too much already it is VERY weird. i want to say some stuff before it’s done. thank you SO SO much for all the love this short fic got. i didn’t expect it AT ALL.  
> i’m thinking about another minchan parents au because i feel the tag is thirsty for it. here’s a storm of ideas i had if you’re interested, don’t mind me: beach au / minchan young couple they live in some tropical place like hawaii / surfing because YES / shirtless chan bc i want to / military chan?? painter minho?? / they have 3 kids, two are minho’s the other one they adopted together / jeongin is chan’s son and he lives in ny city / smth happens idk what yet so jeongin has to live with minchan + the other boys / jeongin emo boy doesn’t know how to fit in the family / i want blonde surfist hyunjin so i better start writing it  
> THAT’S IT. it’s coming soon - in a month or so. it’s going to be chaptered and it’s going to be looong. if u want to keep yourself updated, subscribe to my account.
> 
> if you want to support my writing leave comments, kudos, bookmarks, all the yaddah yaddah, because i love it very much and i blush HARD every time someone says good things about my stories <3


End file.
